


Gwaine and the candy cane

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival tries to get some work done and Gwaine’s not helping at all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwaine and the candy cane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Oh, Percival, look what I found.” Percival looked up to see his boyfriend sauntering into the living room, teasingly waving a red and white piece of candy.

“A candy cane” Percival said uninterestedly, eyes already back on his laptop. “Fantastic.” He really needed to finish his report and having Gwaine around didn’t do anything to speed up the process.

“Ah, come on, don’t be like that” Gwaine pouted, throwing himself down on the couch next to his boyfriend. “I love this stuff.” With great enthusiasm he unwrapped the candy and shoved it into his mouth. After a couple of licks he offered to Percival.

“Want some?” His boyfriend only grunted and shook his head. “Come on, have some, it’s really good” Gwaine continued, moving even closer.

“No.” Percival butted his shoulder against Gwaine’s and pushed his boyfriend back against the cushions. “Stop distracting me.”

“You’re no fun at all tonight” Gwaine grumbled.

“I told you I had work to do” Percival reminded him and Gwaine rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see about that” he murmured and then he went to work.

 

He started out slowly, by flicking small licks all over the piece of candy and then moving on to longer strokes, all while he moaned and panted softly.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Gwaine” Percival said and moved away a bit. “It’s not going to work.” But Gwaine could already hear that it worked, because his boyfriend’s voice had a slight strain to it and he had to force himself to keep looking at the laptop screen, and that convinced Gwaine to go in for the kill. Moving up so close he was almost draped over Percival’s lap, he slowly slid the candy cane into his mouth, all the time keeping eye contact with his boyfriend. Then he smiled briefly before sucking at the candy. Hard. He heard Percival’s breath hitch at the sight of his lips wrapped around the sugary cane and his cheeks all hollowed out and Gwaine knew right then that his boyfriend was truly done for.

 

“You fucking tease!”

Abruptly Percival pushed the laptop aside and Gwaine suddenly found himself on his back, pinned to the couch by the larger man. A hard kiss, almost punishing, was pressed to his lips as Percival tore at their clothes.

“I’ll give you something to suck on all right” he growled as he undid his zipper and brusquely shoved his jeans down. Gwaine just smiled and licked his lips.

“Bring it on then.”


End file.
